


Night Out

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, every date night. Never failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Ter. She knows why. :)

Mack ducked as the fluffball streaked past. "Ty, if you don't know what it is, give the mike to Rose and let her help while you laugh."

Dax let out a yelp and crashed into Mack's back. "Why does this always happen on Date Night?"

"I'm not laughing, Mack," said Ty. "Well, we all are, but-"

There was a sudden whine of feedback and then the sound of Rose sighing. "What he means is that its an alien. Called a MeeHee."

"Oh, ok-AH!" Mack grabbed a nearby dumpster and used it to swat the small ball of fur flying at his face with its fangs extended. Mack flipped the dumpster over the MeeHee.

"Lock it in the car!" shouted Will over the mike.

"We brought the jeep!" Dax shouted from over Mack's shoulder. They both jumped at the loud bang from the dumpster. One of the sides had an impact dent poking out of it now.

Mack glanced at Dax out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe we should rent a movie for the next Date Night?"

The dumpster jolted forward a few inches with another loud bang.

"Staying in's good," allowed Dax, eyeing the dumpster.

"Ty? How do we stop it?" The dumpster surged forward and Dax hugged his waist hard.

'Hang on!" shouted Dax and jumped, landing them on the nearby rooftop with only a slight stumble.

There was a breeze and Mack shoved Dax behind him instinctively. "I'm here!" panted Ronny. "And I brought the net!" She held it up with a grin.

"All right!" Dax grinned and slung an arm over Mack's shoulder. "Think we could get away with sending the MeeHee to the Fear Cats? One less set of jewel hunters!"

Ronny wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What's a MeeHee? Will said it was an evil rabbit."

There was a loud bang and the dumpster sailed into the sky. Mack grabbed the net and tensed.

"More like a speeding tribble with teeth," said Dax. "You know, I did stunt work for a movie that-"

"Duck!" shouted Mack, tossing the net. And the fight was on.

End


End file.
